


the reckless (the wild youth)

by blazeofglory



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Codependency, Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Jack kisses Kent like he's trying to devour him whole. They're fucked up, yeah, but they're fucked up together, and doesn't that mean something? It has to mean something.





	

Kent is high as a fucking kite. He’s young and popular, of course he’s smoked weed before, but _this_ … this is nothing like that. It’s a different kind of high—not a mellow high, not calm or giggly or cuddly. No, this is—it’s the kind of high where he can’t think straight and the lights are so bright and his whole world is narrowed down to the blue blue blue of Jack’s eyes.

They’re alone, thank god, because Kent’s too fucked up to have the sense to care if anyone sees them kiss.

And they do kiss. He grabs Jack, hands on that perfect fucking jawline, and draws him in close, and Jack smiles against his lips, and Jack fucking kisses him.

Everything is moving so fast and the whole damn world is spinning.

If asked, Kent’s not sure he would know his name right now, but he would know Jack’s. He could list a million facts about Jack, because Jack is what he _knows_ , down to his very fucking bones. He can’t remember life before Jack and he can’t imagine life after Jack. It’s moot point anyway, since he’ll always have Jack. He’ll always have this beautiful, anxious, kind, dorky boy. He’ll have his stupid fluffy hair and his blue eyes that have never seemed cold no matter how much they resemble ice and he’ll have Jack’s unselfconscious snorting laugh and the way Jack smiles at him when he’s just woken up and and and this memory, right here, right now, of kissing Jack while they both feel like they’re flying. He’ll keep this fucking forever. 

When they part, Jack’s eyes are hazy and his face is calm, and _fuck_ , but Kent hasn’t seen him this relaxed in months.

“I fucking love you,” Kent says, sudden and too loud. Jack jumps a little, startled. Then his lips stretch into a wide grin. 

Jack is the one to kiss first this time. Kent thinks, _okay, he won’t say it_ , but he knows Jack _feels_ it and that’s what matters.

So it’s a surprise when, a second later, Jack pulls back just a fraction of an inch, a strand of saliva still connecting their lips, and says, “I love you too, Kenny.” 

They kiss again and again, desperate and messy. Kent’s thoughts race at breakneck speed and he doesn’t even try to catch them. He doesn’t need his thoughts, his worries, his nerves about the draft tomorrow, the knowledge of all his shit still not packed, or his frustration of still not really knowing what state he’ll end up in and whether Jack will really call him every day like he promised.

He can have those worries tomorrow.

For now, he has Jack, straddling his hips and pulling his hair and kissing him like he’s trying to devour him whole.

It’s all he fucking needs.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i just want jack and kent to be happy  
> also me: ok i'm gonna write about the night before everything goes to shit


End file.
